Original Sins
by Firebolt Asphodel
Summary: I ADOPTED THIS STORY! "This was just a one-off; who says I'll be back?" Draco dead-panned as he pulled on his coat, earning himself a chuckle from Harry."Believe me; you'll be back." the dark haired man laughed, his lips curving into a wolfish grin.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello everyone! My name is Kyra and I adopted this story from **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch); **The Prologue and the first chapter are written by **This Flawed Reflection**. The second and third chapters are written by **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch). **Chapters 4 and on will be written by me.

**Original Sins – Prologue.**

The rain pattered softly off the tinted glass of the office windows, the dark clouds outside reflecting the current mood of one Draco Malfoy as he stared outside in melancholy contemplation. Mid week and his mind state had reached that depressive slump that always accompanied Wednesday s, brought about by lack of business and extreme boredom. It wasn't like he had anything to look forward to when he returned home either; just an apartment far too large for the two people it housed and a wife who was about as enticing to him as a decomposing donkey. Oh, it wasn't that Astoria was ugly; if anything she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever had the fortune (or misfortune if you took into account his current predicament) to lay eyes on, "quite a catch" as his father had put it.

It was a real shame that Lucius Malfoy believed whatever his thoughts were, his son would share them. He and Narcissa were so determined to ensure Draco was a success, dictating his entire life to him as he went. He really shouldn't have been so surprised when he found out that that extended to arranged marriage as well. Draco Malfoy was going to be the perfect man and who better to be his wife than Astoria Greengrass; rich, young and beautiful, the ultimate trophy for an aspiring businessman?

His wedding had been among the most damning days of his life; the prison bars slamming down to cage him eternally. His wedding night, if anything, had been even worse.

You see, Draco carried with him a secret that would have the rest of his oh so superior family up in arms at the shame of it all; he was gay and there was denying it.

_It's such a cliché,_he thought with a sneer. _The unhappy gay trapped in a sham marriage with someone he loves not as a wife or sexual partner but as a sister._But it always seemed to happen to his kind, no matter how much more accepting the world was today. There were still people who were backwards and set in their ways, people who refused to move with the times, people like his parents. All they cared about was wealth and power; they had never cared about him or his feelings and most likely never would. To them, status was everything; Draco was simply another means with which to achieve that status.

"You're not still moping, are you?" a grumpy voice demanded and the familiar figure of well-known gossip Pansy Parkinson dropped into the seat beside him, dark hair tumbling out of its messy bun and framing a face which was characteristically set into a frown. She casually examined her reflection, puckering up her lips so as to better check her lipstick. "I don't see what you've got to moan about; it could be a _lot_worse." She shot his a look out of the corner of her eye and Draco sighed, returning the glance with a withering stare. This was typical Pansy; assume the world revolved around her and her alone. Some days, he wondered why he was even friends with the woman.

"Pansy, I'm married to someone I don't even love; how could it be any worse?" he deadpanned.

"At least you have someone." Was the quite reply and the blonde massaged his temples slowly, already sensing the coming waterworks before they even began. She may have known of Draco's numerous marital problems and his other…secret, but she never would be able to understand, not when she was still so hung up over the loss of her boyfriend of two years. Draco had told her it would end this way but had she listened? Well, the answer was staring him in the face, expression clearly stating that Draco should be grateful that he had someone who loved him dearly, his own feelings not withstanding.

"It's not fair on Astoria; she deserves someone who can actually reciprocate her feelings, not just put on a mask and pretend." He retorted, resting his chin on his head and continuing to stare stubbornly out of the window. "Oh, she acts happy but you can see it in her face; she's fed up of me."

Pansy raised a doubtful eyebrow. "That's not what I've been hearing. According to Astoria, and I quote her exact words, "the sex is bloody amazing."

"For her maybe."

"Good god; you're a bloody nightmare! Now I see your point about she might not be able to stand you! What happened to the Draco who came out partying with me and got completely and utterly rat-arsed then had the cheek to blame me in the morning? I liked that Draco; he was _fun!"_

The blonde's answer was short and bitter. "I got married."

At this, Pansy's expression grew cold and she stood up, flicking her hair out of her face. "Fine. If you're going to be like that then you can go find Blaise and moan to him instead! Don't say I didn't try!"

Draco didn't so much as blink when she flounced out of the office, glumly returning to his computer which he had been neglecting for the last hour or so. _Go moan to Blaise…_Hah. He would but he already knew what the dark skinned man would tell him, having practically memorized his "young and free" speech off by heart; _you're not even 25, Draco; learn to live! Astoria wouldn't mind if you go out drinking once in a while or stay out late with mates, not when you've been her perfect model husband these last four years! Besides, as they say, what the wife doesn't know can't hurt her._

The Malfoy heir could remember his shock at Blaise's apparent disregard for marital vows but then again, Zabini was something of a womanizer (or a sex addict as Pansy so bluntly put it in that friend-winning manner of hers), rarely holding down a relationship for longer than two weeks at a time.

_What the wife doesn't know can't hurt her…_Those words continued to echo in Draco's mind as he gazed blankly at the computer monitor, chewing thoughtfully on his lip. _Learn to live, Draco!_Without thinking, his hand moved the mouse across the home screen of its own accord, clicking on the internet and bringing up Google. _Everyone strays once in a while; why should you be the exception?_ His conscience battled with his selfish side as his fingers hovered over the keyboard, just itching to type out those familiar words that were known by everyone yet never spoken in public. _Go on; it's only this one time! Indulge yourself because this could be the only chance you get!_

Selfishness won out eventually and he caved in, guilt already pricking at his mind which Draco thought stupid because there was nothing to say he was actually going to act on this hair brained idea, nothing to say he was actually going to pay out for…

The elegant curves of the webpage of The Burrow, London's best known high-class escort service, appeared, a single pale hand inviting him in to the home page. A click later and he was there, scrolling through profile after profile of god like figures, hungry eyes taking in each handsome form. _You're only looking, Draco,_he told himself sternly, _keep that in mind._He had to admit though that a few of the escorts certainly were tempting. He kept returning to one in specific; a particularly striking man listed as being one Tom Marvolo Riddle. The urge was so strong; just one phone call and that Adonis with his chiseled visage and sultry gaze could be all his for a least tonight. After all, it wasn't like he couldn't afford the near extortionate prices charged by The Burrow; being rich certainly came with its advantages…NO! Just looking, he was just looking.

And then Draco saw _him_. Black satin sheets performed the task of covering his lower torso, pooling around a body that was perfection served on a platter. The satin overflowed onto a chest which had achieved the balance between well defined and ordinary, leading up to a proud neck and _that face!_ The Malfoy heir literally felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of those exquisite cheekbones and plump voluptuous lips. Then there was the hair, gloriously ruffled in a manner which Draco would later come to refer to as the _just-had-fantastic-sex_look. And lastly, there were the features which stood out most of all, instantly attracting Draco's attention with that gaze capable of making the blonde get down on his knees and beg without shame to be pleasured until he forgot his very name. Those piercingly emerald eyes sparkled with lust and mischief, silently inviting Draco in for night after night of sheer orgasmic joy.

Whatever remaining will power he had retained snapped there and then; his guilt swept aside in favour of desire. Forgot their marriage being unfair to Astoria; it was unfair to _him_. Why should he have to be denied simply because his Victorian era parents didn't believe in asking his opinion of the life choices they saw fit to make for him? And it would only be for one night he promised; it wouldn't go any further than that so no one need to be hurt.

His mobile was in his hand without conscious thought, fingers trembling with barely suppressed elation as he held the touch screen device to his ear. One second, two seconds, three... A cultured female voice spoke softly from the speaker.

"_Good afternoon, Weasley & Granger Pleasure Wares; how may we be of service?"_ The woman had the sort of voice which made you think she was examining her nails on the other end of the line; casual and blasé.

"Er...?" Draco's voice caught in his throat, mouth suddenly parchment dry. What was he supposed to say; was this even the correct line or had he somehow dialled the number wrong? The call operator must have sensed this uncertainty for her tone immediately changed, becoming more business like and less flippant.

"_Ah; you're looking for our other services? Your name, sir?"_

"Uh..." _Brilliant work, Draco. The poor woman must be thinking she's been landed with an idiot._ "Eh...Zabini. Blaise Zabini." It was the first name that sprang to mind; there was not a hope in hell he was giving The Burrow his real name. Imagine if this got out... The press would have a field day. _Malfoy Heir Caught With Hand In The Cookie Jar._He'd be stone dead before the word 'escort' could so much as pass his lips.

"_And your contact details, Mr_Zabini_?_" She knew he was lying, the inflicted sarcasm on his assumed last name making this knowledge clear (Zabini wouldn't mind about this minor piece of borrowing, of that Draco was sure. After all, Blaise had used the Malfoy name on more than one occasion for his own purposes; this was basically a favour owed). The blonde quickly recounted his mobile number, nearly stuttering over the numbers in his haste. Hell, but he had to claim that Adonis escort, had to lay siege to those luscious lips until they parted beneath him, had to watch that lithe body flex and twist beneath him even if was only granted an hour. It would be worth it; he needed so much more than that dull listless flopping which counted for sex with Astoria.

"_Sir? Are you still there sir?"_The curious voice snapped him out of his reverie, prompting him to mutter out an apology.

"Sorry; I was temporarily distracted. You were saying?"

"_I asked, which of our employees do you wish to see? We can then have them contact you personally and arrange a suitable time. So sir, you're choice?"_

Draco licked his lips; this was it After this, there would be no going back. One last glance at his chosen escort's page and his mouth finally formed that name which he had been longing to say ever since laying eyes on it.

"Harry Lupin-Black." He answered smoothly.

**A/N:** Once again,The Prologue and the first chapter are written by **This Flawed Reflection**. The second and third chapters are written by **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch). **Chapters 4 and on will be written by me.


	2. Chapter One: The First Taste Of Sin

**A/N:** Hello everyone! My name is Kyra and I adopted this story from **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch); **The Prologue and the first chapter are written by **This Flawed Reflection**. The second and third chapters are written by **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch). **Chapters 4 and on will be written by me.

* * *

**Original Sins – Chapter One: The First Taste Of Sin.**

* * *

Draco stared nervously up at the towering apartment block before checking the address he had written down to make sure, barely able to believe that this was the residence of an escort which was only a high-class prostitute when you thought about. He hadn't been expecting this though, not this large ornate building in Richmond which reeked of wealth. Then again, The Burrow was very up-market, an escort service only for the very discerning. It made sense that its employees would be earning pay-packets large enough to put most legal workers to shame.

"Do you need me for anything else, sir?" The slow deep growl of his personal chauffeur made Draco turn around, waving his hand dismissively at the overgrown gorilla that passed for his driver.

"No, Goyle; you may go. I'll call you when I need you to come and pick me up." The blonde heir answered, turning away without a second glance. There was an affirmative grunt followed by the low purr of the Bentley's engine as it pulled smoothly away from the kerb, leaving Draco on his own. He took a deep breath and headed for the front doors.

* * *

"What am I doing? This is madness…" Draco muttered to himself, staring apprehensively at the door. "I shouldn't be here; I should be at home with my _wife!"_

That didn't stop him from rapping sharply on the door because a Malfoy never backed away from something, least of all their own mess. In the several seconds he had before he took the first step on the one way road trip to hell, Draco's thoughts raced through his head, flickering like a film reel. How should he act? Friendly and eager? Cold and aloof? He settled on the latter, deciding that it would be better if he kept things distant. This was a one off; he _wouldn't_be coming back.

And then the door opened and every single thought in Draco's head stopped mid flow, did a back track and stared. To put it simply, the man before him was _gorgeous_, even more so than he had looked in his picture which was saying something. All the blood in his body immediately went south, his member standing to attention as he was nearly overwhelmed with lust. The dark rumpled hair, piercing green eyes, compact yet lithe body… It all added up to create this vision of perfection and he, Draco Malfoy, was beginning to sound like a teenage girl on her first date.

_Pull yourself together, Malfoy. He's not a date and he never will be; he's a prostitute for fuck's sake! He's probably been with hundreds. Speaking of which, tell me you remembered the condoms?_

A quick feel confirmed they were in his back pocket, the man before him quirking an eyebrow.

"First time, Blaise?" he asked, his tone amused as he held open the door, inviting Draco in. "Harry Lupin-Black at your service, though of course you'll know that. " Another small smile, his pixie eyes sparkling mischievously. "So, what do you want then?"

Draco swallowed, suddenly nervous as he watched the door slide shut because that meant there was no going back. A moment of _oh god; what the fuck am I doing?_before he glanced down at his hand and caught a glimpse of his wedding ring, that disgusting band of solid platinum that might as well have ended his life for all the good it did him. Without a second thought, he slid it off and rammed it into his pocket, looking up with steely determination.

"I want you to make me forget. I want the works; I want to be fucked senseless so that by the end I can barely remember my own name. Can you do that for me, Black?" His voice was smooth yet demanding, filled with something that could almost pass for menace. Black's eyebrow made a journey up his forehead again.

"Do you think they call me the best for nothing? I can be _whatever_you want me to be, as long as you've got the money of course. Cash upfront of course; no money means no service."

Wordlessly, Draco slid out his wallet and thrust a wad of notes at the escort, face expressionless. Harry, no , _Black_ruffled through them, whistling softly.

"Somebody's got money to burn. .. There's enough here for at least two sessions; you must be _gagging_for it! So, any particular kinks I should know about? Top or bottom?"

"I don't particularly care; whatever you like. Just as long as it gets me what I want."

"I can live with that; normally I prefer bottom but for you, I'll make an exception, seeing as it's your first time and all. I promise by the time I'm done, you'll be barely coherent." During this small speech, Black's voice had dropped to a seductive whisper, malachite eyes dark with lust. All in all, it was a very arousing sight, made even more so when Black slowly beckoned to Draco and led him deeper into the apartment, shedding clothes as he went.

First to go was the shirt, slid over defined shoulders and a chest that could have been carved out of marble, so perfect it seemed to Draco. With a soft thud, the escort's belt was on the floor, followed by the pair of skinny jeans which had fitted so snugly around those lissome legs and touchable arse, causing heat to rush south in the Malfoy heir. With a wicked grin, Black glanced over his shoulder.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stare? I don't bite… much."

* * *

Draco had never felt so unsure in his life as he did now, standing nervously in Lupin-Black's bedroom, feeling like he had stepped into another world. A large four poster bed lay before him, draped in sheets of red and gold satin, the only colour in a room of matte black. On it, Black himself lay with one eyebrow raised suggestively, as naked as the day he was born and undeniably male. Despite himself and the guilt he was already feeling for that he had not yet done, Draco couldn't suppress his lust and began to strip, grey eyes never wavering from the escort's own appreciative ones. Black patted the spot beside him and the blonde hesitantly sat down before letting out a small shocked gasp as the escort pushed him down onto his back.

"You're mine." _Harry_hissed, tongue flicking out to run across Draco's exposed throat. "For tonight, you're mine; not hers."

Draco didn't even bother to ask how the escort knew about his wife, having slid off his wedding ring before the other man could catch a glimpse of it. To put it simply, he had more important things to worry over. Like the fact that Harry Lupin-Black's tongue was currently in his mouth and Draco had never kissed someone back so passionately, letting out a disappointed groan when the contact was broken only to gasp as the licking resumed, sweeping across his bare chest.

"Beautiful." Black murmured, resembling some other worldly creature as he looked upwards towards Draco's face with a desirous gaze. "So goddamn beautiful; you won't regret this, I promise."

What he didn't know was that Draco already was doing just that but then it didn't matter for Black moved further south and the Malfoy heir arched upwards upon feeling those wondrously soft lips run along the shaft of his manhood before curving along his inner thigh teasingly. Draco's breath came raggedly as Harry stretched luxuriously over to the bedside cabinet for condoms, hating the time he felt was wasted on pulling them on but knowing it was necessary. Black straddled his hips, squirting lube into his hands and rubbing them together, taking a tauntingly long time. But suddenly fingers were inside Draco and he let out a cry, fingers twisting into the sheets as he fought for composure. Black certainly knew his stuff.

"Oh gods…Holy Merlin." Draco muttered, feeling those fingers twist inside as the escort widened his entrance. "_Fuck…_Please!"

Black chuckled to himself before settling himself above Draco and leisurely pushing himself inside, causing the Malfoy heir to come fully undone and let loose a silent scream, writhing in ecstasy as Black slid in and out, gradually building up the pace until the blonde felt like he was going to burst from the pressure inside. Soft pants erupted from his mouth, his long fingers wrapping tightly around Black's bicep so hard he was sure it was going to leave a bruise. This…this was how it should feel; heavenly, not laborious. This was what he had been dreaming of all his life.

With one last moan, Draco arched upwards and climaxed, white fluid spurting into the condom with a cry of "Fuck; _Harry!"_escaping his lips. Black himself came mere seconds later, leaning down to pepper delicate kisses across Draco's collarbone.

"Fucking beautiful." He repeated softly, admiring the sated man beneath him before leaning in even closer. "But next time, you're on top." Black's breath brushed against Draco's ear, eliciting another pleased hiss from the Malfoy heir. "Now, how did that suit you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, allowing his current state to speak for itself. "What do you think?" he rasped, grey eyes sliding shut contentedly. "_Fuck…_How have I went without that all these years?"

"You were still a virgin?" Black asked, surprised, and Draco chortled.

"Of course not!" he retorted, staring at the escort in disbelief. Was this really the man who had almost fucked him senseless? "It was my first time with a man, that's all." He sank back into silence, sleep beckoning, and barely registered the feel of the full condom being eased away or gentle fingers carding through his hair. He just needed to regain his inner composure for a few seconds…Just a few seconds.

Draco snapped awake with a start, sitting up in bed. Shit… he must have dozed off. Rubbing a hand across his face, the blonde gazed around the room, noting very little remains of their earlier activities other than the clothes strewn haphazardly all over the floor and the bottle of lube tossed to the side. Of Harry himself there was no sign.

On that thought, Draco realised two things. One, he had just called the escort by his proper name, thus breaking his rule to keep things at arm's length, and two, he had just cheated. He, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, had just had sex with another man behind his wife's back. The thought nearly made him sick and he leapt to his feet, scrambling hastily into his clothes and making an effort to tame his mussed hair, eyes wide and panicky. _Oh god…what have I done? Stupid, stupid,_stupid! _Should have never came in the first place; oh god!_

"Blaise? Is everything alright?" The question echoed around the question, followed by approaching footsteps, and Black entered the room, looking as immaculate as he had when Draco first laid eyes on him, other than the hair of course. That, it seemed, was untamable.

"No; it's not!" Draco replied, hastily searching for his belt. "God…what time is it?"

"10.47."

The blonde paled. "You mean…?" It had been afternoon when he had came; just how long had he slept for?

"I didn't have the heart to wake you; you looked peaceful."

Draco nearly groaned there and then; Astoria was going to _kill_him! He hadn't given any warning, not made up any excuse of being out late with friends… As expected, his mobile was loaded with missed calls when he checked it, prompting yet another surge of guilt, and he yelped, making a bolt for the door only to be stopped by Harry's hand on his wrist.

"Wait; one moment." The dark haired man reached into his jean pocket and extracted a card, pressing it into Draco's hand. "My number, for when you need me again."

"Who says I'll be back? This was just a one-off." Draco replied, pocketing the card nevertheless and trying to keep the obvious truth from showing in his eyes. Harry laughed, reaching for an apple from a nearby fruit bowl and biting into it with a sharp crunch.

"There isn't any question about it. Believe me; you'll be back."

Draco fled before he could give himself away.

* * *

Goyle thankfully asked no questions about why his boss had spent the entire evening at an apartment in Richmond, preferring to maintain his customary silence instead. This suited Draco fine, allowing him to sit and stew in his guilt whilst his traitorous heart continued to beat faster at the mere thought of Lupin-Black and those hypnotizing eyes of his. Suddenly Draco sniffed, realising just what that tangy sweet smell was. Shit…he positively reeked of sex.

"Goyle; nearest Perfume shop now!" he barked and the driver nodded, turning the Bentley into one of the more popular shopping streets. He grunted, gesturing towards the desired shop in question and the blonde Malfoy threw himself out of the car, scrambling through the doors like a madman on a mission. Which he was.

He didn't really care what aftershave he picked up, just so long as it was strong enough to mask that unmistakable scent and ended up spraying himself liberally in the shop, prompting looks of suspicion from the shop assistants. Feeling slightly guilty at his rather rude behavior so far, Draco had another less hurried browse of the wares, eyes immediately spotting a perfume he knew Astoria had been going on about for a while now. His conscience sprang into action without a second thought and he left the shop clutching a bag full of various bottles, determined to spoil her rotten for his sins.

They finished the rest of the car journey in silence. It seemed fitting.

* * *

The apartment Draco shared with Astoria was silent when he entered, pulling the door shut behind him with a soft snick. Maybe, if he was careful, he could… No such luck.

"Draco?"

Astoria poked her head round the door leading to their bedroom, her dark brown rumpled from sleep as she gave him a lazy if slightly surprised smile. She looked as if she had been taken unawares. Draco tried not to roll his eyes when he noticed that even here, where there was no one else to see them apart from each other, she was still plastered in make-up, her war paint against the world. Astoria always claimed that is was because she was an MD and needed to make an impression but he knew otherwise. For Astoria, being seen without her make-up was like being seen wandering around Oxford Street stark naked; wearing the stuff was programed into her very bones. Personally, he thought she looked nicer au natural. But back to the point.

"Where were you? I made dinner, you know, and you didn't answer any of my calls."

Made dinner…Great; another thing for him to feel guilty about. "Err…I was out with friends from work; they ambushed me as I was leaving. I would have called but you know what they're like." He gave her a smile that almost definitely looked queasy, deciding that he must be so transparent he might as well be a window. Imagine his surprise when Astoria merely laughed.

"Stranger things have happened, as odd as it is to believe that the oh so serious Draco Malfoy would actually go out drinking with friends. I thought you considered those sorts of things beneath you?" Astoria stepped out from behind the doorframe, padding over to embrace her husband lightly and setting he slinky dressing gown swishing around her ankles. Suddenly, she noticed the bag. "What's that?"

"It's for you." Rather lamely, Draco thrust the bag at his wife, shifting nervously whilst she peered inside. Her eyes sparkled happily when she say the contents.

"Thank you, darling; I love this stuff!" Astoria planted a quick peck on his lips before her eyes abruptly narrowed. "But what's it for? Valentine's Day isn't for another three weeks at least."

Now for the challenging bit; lying convincingly. He couldn't just come out with the typical 'can't a man spoil his wife' quote; it sounded too suspicious. Instead the blonde Malfoy settled for a shrug. "I rarely ever get you anything." He explained, returning her kiss with a feather-light one of his own. "So I decided it's time to change that. Every day of the lead up to Valentine's Day, I'm going to get you something."

"Draco; there's no need." She chided him but looked pleased all the same. Yes, Draco Malfoy certainly had a way with woman.

"You go back to bed; I'm just going to grab a bite to eat. I haven't had anything since lunchtime and I'm _ravenous_." He gave her a cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes before retreating to the bedroom exactly as he'd said, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow. Normally, Astoria would insist that she cook him something, refusing to give in until she got her way and he grudgingly handed over the pot (not that he particularly minded because if there was one thing he definitely did love about Astoria, it was her heavenly cooking) so it was rather strange to be granted a free, and unsupervised, reign in the kitchen.

_She knows_, he thought with a thrill of fear. _She knows I'm lying._

At one point during his adventure with the frying pam, Draco thought he heard voices and the sound of sheets being changed but when he ventured out into the lounge, silence reigned. He chose to retreat back into his haven where there was only the quietly hissing bacon to accuse him of his guilt. It tasted like cardboard in his mouth and he eventually gave up, choosing to finally return to that which he had earlier sought to avoid.

Astoria merely mumbled as he slid into bed beside her, turning over in her sleep and looping an arm across his chest, hair tickling his cheeks. Draco regarded her sad eyes, admiring how innocent she looked in slumber, hating how emotionless he continued to feel whilst gazing at his own wife. If it hadn't been for the constant sense of near overwhelming penitence eating away at his soul, he would have felt almost robotic. He glimpsed the newly purchased perfume bottles set out on the dresser and had to turn away, feeling like Lady Macbeth rubbing frantically away at bloodied hands which refused to be cleansed of their sins.

Even now, drenched in aftershave and safe within his own bed, the stench of sex remained.

But deep inside, past all the initial guilt and horror, some part of Draco relished the experience he had, a part that, now that it had been fed, would never be truly sated with the false nectar that was his wife.

It didn't bother Draco as much as it should that he knew Harry's words would come true. He would be back.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again,The Prologue and the first chapter are written by **This Flawed Reflection**. The second and third chapters are written by **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch). **Chapters 4 and on will be written by me.


	3. Chapter Two: A Wife's Suspicions

**A/N:** Hello everyone! My name is Kyra and I adopted this story from **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch); **The Prologue and the first chapter are written by **This Flawed Reflection**. The second and third chapters are written by **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch). **Chapters 4 and on will be written by me.

* * *

**Original Sins – Chapter Two: A Wife's Suspicions.**

Astoria Malfoy watched her husband sleep. He looked so pure, so careless. Like there was nothing in the world that could ever destroy him. She knew how much he loved to spoil her when he felt like it, but... This just came out of the blue. When she thought about it... He _never_ spoilt her without a reason.

'_I rarely get you anything? I don't know, Dray... I still have my suspicions about last night. Where on Earth have you been...?'_

Her eyes got drawn to a small, purple spot in her husband's neck. What the Hell was that? Astoria sat up, trying to get a closer look at what was seemingly a bruise. Draco shifted a little, turning around.

'_Damn it! Was that a hickey?',_ She closed her eyes. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

A millions of thoughts rushed through her head. Flashes of _her_ husband with _another woman._ She growled. No one was allowed to touch Draco like that but her!

'_Maybe... I can follow him next time? Yes... Yes, that's a splendid idea! I can also bribe Goyle into telling me where he went, but... That's not as fun.'_

A wicked grin spread across her face. She kind of looked like the Cheshire Cat. It was a silly sight. Astoria got out of bed, going for the showers.

* * *

Draco sat in the livingroom as his absolutely overdressed wife walked in. She put one hand on her hip, "Draco. We're going to my cousin's house tonight for dinner. I'd like you to meet him. Would you mind?"

He shook his head, still overwhelmed with guilt. It was the least he could do. "Of course not. I'd love to meet him, darling."

Astoria smiled brightly, obviously happy with that answer. "Good! Make sure you're ready at 6, We'll have to be there at 7."

"Sure," He was already dressed properly for an occasion such as that, so why bother? It was already 17:34 PM.

He quickly shaved himself in the bathroom, and fixed his hair properly as Astoria called him, "Dray! C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

Draco called after her, "I'm Coming, Stori!", and grabbed his coat. He got outside, locked the front door, and got into the car.

"Good Evening, Sir."

"Good Evening, Goyle."

Apparantly, Astoria had already given their driver instructions. Draco didn't seem to notice; He was too lost in thoughts to do so. His thoughts were obviously at Harry Lupin-Black.

Astoria nudged him. "Dray? We're here."

"Oh.. Heheh. I was thinking, sorry dear."

'_Obviously about that other girl,'_ She thought in disgust when she got out of the car.

Her husband soon followed, walking up to the appartment.

He paled as Astoria rang the doorbell.

'_This cannot be... That's impossible, I'm being stupid.'_

The door opened. Astoria ran right into the male's arms, familiar green eyes looking up to Draco as his wife squealed,

"_Harry!"_

... He was _so _screwed.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again,The Prologue and the first chapter are written by **This Flawed Reflection**. The second and third chapters are written by **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch). **Chapters 4 and on will be written by me.


	4. Chapter Three: Can You Keep It Secret?

**A/N:** Hello everyone! My name is Kyra and I adopted this story from **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch); **The Prologue and the first chapter are written by **This Flawed Reflection**. The second and third chapters are written by **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch). **Chapters 4 and on will be written by me.

* * *

**Original Sins – Chapter Three: Can You Keep It Secret?**

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V.**

My mind just shut down. I swear, in my whole life, I've never been so scared before. The moment that seemed to be endless before Harry looked up to me, I thought I'd faint. His beautiful Emerald orbs seemed amused. I scowled softly to myself as he grinned.

Astoria smiled brightly when she started to bounce up and down like a flying Ferret, "Harry, This is my husband Draco. Draco, this is my cousin Harry!" Harry held out his hand, and I took it, shaking it strongly. The look in his eyes just told me to play along. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Lupin-Black." An uneasy feeling spread through my body, as I stuttered in a very embarrassing manner, "Y-Yeah. I'm Draco Malfoy."

He looked like he'd burst out laughing any second. I would've done the same. I mean, The Malfoy Heir who goes to an male prostitute. And used a fake name.

"Please, come in." Astoria pulled me along like I was a little kid, and smiled like she couldn't get happier. I felt a sting of guilt for cheating on her like that, with a prostitute, a male one for Christ' sake, who was also her cousin. I wondered if she knew about his work.

In the background of the livingroom, an erotical sounding Woman's voice sang softly, echoing through the halls.

_"I drink from your cauldron, of hot strong love..._

_And in an instant, it's you I'm thinking of..._

_As I take a sip, I breathe in your scent..._

_It's the smell of you, richly decadent..._

_Your essence fills my head, penetrates me deep..._

_I've got you on my my mind, even when I sleep..._

_Each night I'm plagued with dreams, I don't know what it means..._

_Wake up I'm soaking wet, wake up in a cold sweat..._

_I know I'll never rest, until I make you mine..._

_It's for you I bleed, it's for you I pine..._

_I can taste your love, Amortentia..._

_Fill me with your love, Amortentia..._

_I can feel your love, Amortentia..._

_Fill me with your love, Amortentia..._

_Feel you beneath my skin, taste you on my lips..._

_It's the taste of sin, the flavour of your kiss..._

_Kiss me, I'm so related, kiss me, I'm stimulated..._

_Kiss me and you inspire, my deepest touch desire..._

_I just can't get enough, I'm insatiable..._

_I want you every day, want you in every way..._

_It's lived me with your magic, my heart beats so erratic..._

_I've lost myself, it's tragic, I've a feel for you like an addict..._

_I can taste your love, Amortentia..._

_Fill me with your love, Amortentia..._

_I can feel your love, Amortentia..._

_Fill me with your love, Amortentia..._

_I can taste your love, Amortentia..._

_Fill me with your love, Amortentia..._

_I can feel your love, Amortentia..._

_Fill me with your love, Amortentia..."_

I swallowed.

"_Who says I'll be back? This was just an one-off!"_

_**Feel you beneath my skin, taste you on my lips...**_

_**It's the taste of sin, the flavour of your kiss.**_

"_Heh. There isn't a question about it. Believe me; You'll be back."_

_**I've lost myself, it's tragic, I've a feel for you like an addict...**_

I was quickly shaken up from my thoughts by Stori's excited voice.

"-And we should go on a holiday together sometimes!"

"Wh-What?"

"Draco. Were you listening to me at all?"

"Um. No?"

"Bastard."

"Sorry?"

"Well anyways. What have you put up for dinner, Harry Dearest?"

The Ravenhaired male smiled. "I hope you don't mind having Tomatosoup."

"Of course not!"

Harry led us to the diningroom, "Please make yourself comfortable." So we did. We both took our seats as he disappeared to get the food. The rich smell filled my nose, and I could feel my stomach ask for food.

Harry filled our bowls, as we digged in. I desperately tried to break the silence by asking him about himself. "So... What do you do for a living?"

"Well... I'm a Professional Photographer."

I couldn't help but grin. I mean, a sexy male prostitute _and _Professional Photographer. Probaly Nude models. Heh. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. Or else I wouldn't be doing it, would I?"

"I assume you're right."

"So, how about you?"

"Lawyer."

Harry whistled. "You must make a lot of money then." I smirked. "I'm the Malfoy Heir. Of course I do, but I wouldn't even need it. I just like my job."

"That's understandable." Astoria stood up. "Excuse me." She walked out of the room.

When I was sure she was out of hearing distance, I spoke up. "You _are_ planning to keep this a secret, aren't you?" A grin crept onto his face. "On one condition."

I cocked my eyebrow, "And that might be?"

"That's you'll come back _every_ single week."

* * *

**A/N: **The Song used was **Amortentia **by **Swish And Flick.**

**A/N:** Once again,The Prologue and the first chapter are written by **This Flawed Reflection**. The second and third chapters are written by **Requiem Of The Nameless Death, (xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch). **Chapters 4 and on will be written by me.

Chapter 4, the first chapter written by me, should be up by the end of the week.


	5. Chapter Four: A Surprise Visitor

**A/N:** I adopted this story from xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch who adopted it from This Flawed Reflection. I think it has so much potential and the story so far is really nifty, so I didn't want to let it die. This is the first time I'm writing in years, so please bear with me for a bit. The first two chapters, (the Prologue and Chapter 1), were written by This Flawed Reflection. The third and fourth chapters, (Chapters 2 and 3), were written by xDivineBitchOfAPurebloodWitch. This is not betaed. If you'd like to beta it or find any horrid mistakes that I didn't catch in my proofreading, let me know.

* * *

Recap

_When I was sure she was out of hearing distance, I spoke up. "You are planning to keep this a secret, aren't you?" A grin crept onto his face. "On one condition."_

_I cocked my eyebrow, "And that might be?"_

_"That's you'll come back _every_ single week."_

* * *

Chapter Four: A Surprise Visitor

It had been four days since that stressful and somewhat arousing dinner and Draco just could not get the brunet out of his head. The glances Harry had thrown his way that night were burned into the blond's unconscious and no matter how much he tried to ignore the slowly building craving for Lupin-Black's soft, supple skin or try and drown his lust in bottles of whisky, he could not escape the emerald gaze. He felt like a butterfly pinned to a foam board just _thinking_ about the way Harry looked at him- like he wanted to devour every single inch of Draco's body and soul, and he just knew that he was going to cave and dial Harry's number soon.

He sat in his home office just staring at the phone. Staring at the phone like it was both the answer to all his problems and a curse that would destroy everything he held so dear. Draco was so lost in thought that he barely even registered a door slam and two voices chatting happily until someone knocked loudly on his door thus pulling him from his train of thought.

"Draco dear," Astoria called, "are you in there?"

He attempted to compose himself with a small cough and the smoothing down of his light blue button up. He must look at least a fraction of how flustered he felt and had no intention of dealing with the questions he knew his wife was bound to ask should she see him looking a mess.

"I am. Just finishing up some paperwork. You may come in if you like." With that, Draco looked back down at the papers that he had been _trying_ to concentrate on all afternoon to no avail. He thought that Astoria had just messed up his organized piles by pushing a few stacks to the side so that she could perch on a corner of his desk, but all he could focus on was the man who entered the room with her.

Today Harry was dressed in a sinfully tight pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a soft gray tee shirt, a shiny black leather bomber jacket and a pair of chain adorned black leather boots. He looked positively delicious and it was all Draco could do to keep himself from salivating and running across the room to run his fingers through the ebony locks that must always fall in that wonderful just-been-thoroughly-shagged style.

Harry gave Draco a little smirk and a wink before walking- no, sauntering, Draco decided- to one of the chairs opposite the blond and propping his feet up on the desk. Normally Draco would have cringed at that, however the man sitting across from him could do whatever his heart desired if he kept looking at Draco like that. The blond was willing to do whatever Lupin-Black could have asked at that moment.

"Draco, did you even hear a word I just said?" If possible, Harry's smirk grew even wider as Draco literally shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to his wife.

"I was saying that the four of us should go out to dinner tonight."

"The four of us?"

"Yes dear. You would not have reason to be so bewildered if you had indeed listened to everything I was saying. While I was shopping this afternoon I ran into an old friend from school-" Harry snorted.

"And if by old friend you mean the guy that you continuously blew me off so you could shag like rabbits with," the brunet turned to Draco with an odd look in his eye, "then yes, you ran into an old friend." Astoria shot Harry a dark glare. "I only speak the truth Stori," he chuckled.

"You know what Harry-" a loud ring permeated the air. "Ugh. I guess we're not going out to dinner after all. There's an emergency with one of my patients and I have to go in. Will be alright to figure something out without me darling?"

"I'm sure I'll manage pookie." Harry cheekily responded. "I'm sure Blondie over here and I can find something delectable to sate our ravenous palates."

There. There was that look again. The look that just pierced Draco's very core. There was something so deep and intimate about it. Something that foretold danger, excitement, and reckless abandon all thrown into one. Harry Lupin-Black was worth every penny Draco had to his name if he could make the blond man melt with just a look. He was trapped, completely and utterly under the brunet's spell.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, I know. They'll get longer as I get more used to writing. Please review? I'd love feedback. =)


	6. Chapter Five: Breaking Free

**A/N:** Hello again! I'm so happy so many of you reviewed/followed/favourited this story. It really means so much to me to have your support. =D

* * *

**Chapter Five: Breaking Free**

* * *

Draco swallowed thickly as his wife kissed him on the cheek with a hasty, "Goodbye Darling," and practically ran out the front door. Draco did not even have to turn around to know that Lupin-Black was leaning against the door to his study watching him. He could feel that emerald gaze traveling the length of his body and shuddered hearing a soft, deep chuckle follow the motion.

"There's no need to be nervous _Blaise_." Before Draco could turn around, he found his body pressed to the door. "I've been waiting to hear from you," the brunet's husky, warm voice whispered near his ear. Draco tried his best not to just melt into a puddle at this man's feet. Malfoy's do not melt.

"I-I've b-b-been b-busy," Draco stammered, "y-you know, w-work and all. I'm a-AH v-very important p-p-erson." The blond was sure what Lupin-Black and his tongue was doing to his ear had to be illegal.

"Mmmmm. I'm sure you are." No. _That_ was illegal. The combination of Lupin-Black's teeth softly biting, his tongue caressing, his voice vibrating and his manhood pressing was beginning to drive Draco wild.

Wild was not a term Draco, or anyone he knew for that matter, would use to describe him. Since marrying Astoria he had become a model human being. Even before his marriage, he was never more wild than drunken nights at clubs with Blaise and Pansy. Draco Malfoy was a rather safe person, come to think of it. He wanted, no, _needed_, to break free. Break free from his oppressive parents. Break free from his unhappy marriage. Break free from the person he had grown up to be.

Without realizing it, Draco had flipped the brunet around and pinned him to the wall. He stared into the mesmerizing viridian eyes. "I'm going to fuck you so hard Lupin Black. I want you moaning my name and screaming for more."

Draco grabbed the brunet's arm and begin to drag him over to the sitting room. He refused to even let the thought of this being wrong cross his mind. Astoria could go fuck that old school mate she met this afternoon in their bed for all he cared right now. Draco just wanted to bury himself inside the man he was trailing behind him.

The blond felt Lupin-Black tug on his arm as they were passing his office door. "I know. I'm supposed to pay you first. You're really killing the mood Lupin-Black," Draco snarled as he turned to look at the other man. His eyes were almost black with lust and his hair looked even more disheveled than before.

"Fuck the money right now. Follow me," the brunet turned and opened the door to Draco's study before throwing a glance at Draco over his shoulder. "And call me Harry. It's easier to scream during climax than Lupin-Black. Less syllables, you know?" The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at that and followed _Harry_ into the room.

The second the door closed, their mouths were on each other. What started off as a simple touching of lips soon turned into a heated battle. Tongues dancing. Teeth clashing. Hands caressing, grabbing, pulling anything and anything possible.

Draco pushed Harry's jacket off his shoulder's before breaking the kiss to pull the brunet's tee shirt over his head. Harry was working at the buttons of Draco's shirt as he began his assault of Harry's neck. He tasted so much different than Astoria. The flowery perfume he was accustomed to smelling was replaced with something muskier, manlier. Harry tasted like the smell of the woods on a hot summer's day mixed with the sweet and salty taste of sweat. His skin was firmer than Astoria's and had the slightest amount of stubble around his jawline. It felt rough and sandpaper-y against his lips and he wondered why he had not done this sooner.

He bit down on Harry's Adam's apple when the brunet, who had finally removed the blond's button down, tugged gently on his nipples before twisting them lightly. The moan Harry made traveled through Draco's teeth and straight to his swollen dick. He moved his hands down the brunet's body and cupped his denim clad ass as he pulled Harry flush against him and found that the other man was just as hard as he was.

Harry went a step further and shoved his hands underneath the blond's trousers and pants to massage his bare buttocks. Draco began to unbutton Harry's jeans as the brunet guided them across the room.

"I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me Blaise."

"If I have to call you Harry, then call me Draco. Stop with this charade," the blond growled as he tugged Harry's pants down his legs. "These are the tightest- bloody- jeans- I've- ever- seen."

"Aren't they _Dray_," the brunet purred. Draco literally stopped at looked up at Harry. The man not only used the nickname that he barely allowed his wife to use, but he bloody _purred_ it. Draco did not think that he had ever been so turned on in his life. At this rate, he was going to come in his pants without ever being touched. The man staring down at him with half-lidded eyes really was some sort of sex god.

It was then that the blond noticed that Harry wasn't wearing pants under his jeans and as if by instinct, he turned his head and nuzzled Harry's manhood. The scent was unbelievable. If he thought that the brunet's neck smelled manly, it was nothing compared to where he was now. He was overcome with the hot, heady, musky scent.

Draco cast his stormy gray eyes back up towards Harry's, who no longer held any trace of green, and tentatively licked at the bobbing cock in front of his face. The brunet let out a small gasp which Draco took as his cue to continue. He had never done anything like this before. Draco refused to let his nerves show and instead kept his gaze fixed on Harry's as he slowly licked a trail from base to tip. The expression on the brunet's face, caused Draco to breathe out, cooling the heated skin and saliva and sending a shiver up Harry's spine. Draco took the head of Harry's leaking prick into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before dipping into the slit. Harry's soft moan spurred Draco to go on, hollowing his cheeks and taking Harry into his mouth inch by inch, never breaking eye contact.

The blond surprised himself with how much of the brunet's cock he was actually able to fit in his mouth without gagging. He could feel the tip in the back of his throat and swallowed experimentally.

"Ugh! Stop teasing Dray!" Draco smirked around Harry's length before letting most of the appendage slide past his lips. He encircled the base with his left hand and began lazy rhythm of taking Harry as deep as he could, letting the man's prick slide out as far as the head and repeating. Draco felt Harry's fingers twist themselves in his hair.

"Please. More. I need more." Draco moved a bit faster and began swirling his tongue around Harry's dick. The brunet started to thrust his hips in an attempt to create more friction, but Draco pushed Harry against the desk and held him still using his free right arm and glared at him.

"Honestly? Are you trying to choke me with this thing?" Harry laughed, outright laughed. Draco couldn't help but crack a smile as well, the mood instantly lightened.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand that held him flush to the desk and motioned for the blond to stand up. When he was upright, the brunet gently trailed his hands down Draco's body, mapping every inch of skin with his fingers until he reached the button of the blond's trousers. After a slight nod, he unbuttoned Draco's trousers and helped them and his pants to the floor. Harry quickly removed both his and the blond's shoes before kissing his way back up the blond man's body ending with a soft brush of their lips.

Draco had only slept with a prostitute once, but even he was able to see that this was odd. There was something about this quiet, gentle moment that he couldn't help but believe was more intimate than anything else he had ever done with anyone, Astoria included.

Harry moved to lay on Draco's desk, pushing neatly piled stacks of paper in the process. Normally the blond would have been furious with anyone for even laying a finger on one of his meticulously organized piles, but as the gorgeous green eyed man before him sucked two of his own fingers in his mouth before teasing and subsequently pushing those fingers into the tight circle of muscle between two round, soft cheeks, Draco really couldn't bring himself to care. He was mesmerized by the sight Harry made. The man was fingering himself eliciting breathy moans to escape through his plump pink lips. Suddenly, Harry trained his eyes upon Draco's and continued to impale himself on his fingers.

"Are you going to just stand there and watch Blondie, or are you going to make good on your promise?" Draco smirked. Even in such a vulnerable position, Harry was full of sass. It was a very welcome change of pace from the wanton begging of his wife. He could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. . I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to begin. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that my first real attempt at writing anything smutty turned out okay. The next chapter should be out within the next week.

Thanks for reading!

3 Kyra


	7. Chapter Six: Big News

**A/N:** I'm a horrible person. You have my full permission to hate me. Here's a new chapter to sate your bloodlust.

* * *

**Chapter Six- Big News**

* * *

It was late on a Friday afternoon and Draco was still at work. He was bent over his desk scribbling notes and signatures on the paperwork laid out in front of him. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't realize how late it had become or the fact that his secretary had been knocking on his door for the past two minutes.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Draco looked up from his desk startled. Mirabelle never shouted or even spoke loudly. "May I please come in?"

"Yes. Please do," Draco responded hesitantly. Mirabelle opened the door and closed it softly behind her. She was a petite, young girl, no older than Draco himself, with long brown hair and bright cheery green-hazel eyes. She still retained much of her child-like glow and it caused her to seem much younger than she actually was. Mirabelle was one of the few reasons Draco actually enjoyed coming to work. She always managed to brighten his day even if he could only speak to her for a moment. She was beautiful and funny and the one person in his office that his father disapproved of- which made Draco love her even more.

Mirabelle walked over to Draco's desk and scooped up the papers in his 'outbox'. "Sir, you work far too hard. It's past six and Mr. Harry has been waiting for you outside. It's a wonder he wants to spend any time with you if you keep blowing off your dates with him for work."

"We're not dating Mirabelle. Harry and I are simply friends," Draco shot back.

"You could have fooled me." Mirabelle smirked and left the room with a little flounce. She didn't even make it past the threshold before Harry popped his head in.

"Dray, I've been waiting for you for over an hour. Get your ass out here or I'm going to MIRACLE and you know what will happen if I go there."

Draco growled lowly in his throat. He had been seeing Harry for three months now...well seeing probably would not be the right word. A few weeks ago, the brunet had decided that it would be in his words, "oodles of fun," if he and Draco went to a gay club called MIRACLE. The second they walked in the door, Harry was surrounded by scantily-clad males all of whom were molesting him and attempting to convince Harry to take them home with him. Draco literally pulled about twenty of these men off of the brunet and refused to allow anyone to lay so much as a finger on him for the rest of the night. Harry thought Draco's behaviour quite amusing and was punished for his laughter the moment he and Draco stumbled into his apartment later that night.

The blond quickly gathered his things and turned off his computer. He would not allow anything like that to happen again. Harry was his and no one else was allowed to even look at him without Draco's permission.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. When did he become so possessive? Why was he so possessive? Harry wasn't his boyfriend, he was just a prostitute who also happened to be his wife's favourite cousin who he had stuck up an immediate friendship with. Right?

Draco was still frozen in place when Harry decided to walk in the room looking like sin materialized. Draco still could not for the life of him figure out how the brunet put his jeans on without greasing up his legs or something else that he really didn't need to imagine at this point in the evening. The brunet sauntered over to him and wrapped his lean, yet muscular arms around his torso.

"Dray. Seriously. If it were a Tuesday or something I really wouldn't care that you're taking forever, but as it is a _Friday_ night we really have to go if we even want to get into Asphodel."

Draco melted into Harry's touch and released a soft moan when the brunet nipped on his ear lobe. Harry's soft, warm breath was tickling his ear and he was getting lost in the haze that clouded his mind whenever Harry was in such close proximity.

"And you say you two aren't together _Dray_," Mirabelle teased, "Goodnight you two. If you plan on having sex in there at least close the door." Harry and Mirabelle both laughed at Draco's blush and with a wave she left the office. The two men stood there for a moment listening to her heels clicking down the hall before deciding that they _really _did need to leave if they wanted to get into their favourite bar. The sex would have to wait until later.

* * *

Astoria sat on the examination table waiting for Dr. Bulstrode to finish with her last patient for the day. Normally, Astoria would not bother Millie with something this late on a Friday, but she honestly could not wait another second.

The door to the examination room opened and a tall woman with broad shoulders entered the room. Millicent Bulstrode was a hefty woman, not fat by any means, with dark hair that she usually pulled back into a tight bun and piercing dark brown eyes. She looked very intimidating, and could be should the need arise, but she had to be the sweetest person Astoria knew and for that reason was one of her closest friends.

After a short and through examination, Astoria's fears were confirmed.

"You're pregnant Stori," Millicent announced, "and from the look on your face I'm going to bet it's not Draco's."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so so so so so sorry. I've legitimately been super busy and hated every draft of this chapter I had written. The next chapter WILL be out this week because I'm feeling inspired and I'm free for the rest of the night and I'm going to go write it now.

-Kyra


End file.
